Season 6
Season 6: 2009-2010 House, M.D. returned for its sixth season on September 21, 2009 with a special two-hour episode. Cast Main Cast Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron (6 Episodes) Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase Peter Jacobson as Dr. Chris Taub Olivia Wilde as Thirteen Recurring Characters Andre Braugher as Dr. Darryl Nolan (2 Episodes) Michael Weston as Lucas Douglas Jennifer Crystal Foley as Rachel Taub '''(3 Episodes) Episodes '''Episode Name (original air date) # Broken (September 21, 2009) # Epic Fail (September 28 2009) # The Tyrant (October 5 2009) # Instant Karma (October 12 2009) # Brave Heart (October 19, 2009) # Known Unknowns (November 9, 2009) # Teamwork (November 16, 2009) # Ignorance is Bliss (November 23, 2009) # Wilson (November 30, 2009) # The Down Low (January 11, 2010) # Remorse (January 25, 2010) # Moving the Chains (February 1, 2010) # 5 to 9 (February 8, 2010) # Private Lives (March 8, 2010) # Black Hole (March 15, 2010) # Lockdown (March 22, 2010) # Knight's Fall (April 19, 2010) # Open and Shut (April 26, 2010) # The Choice (May 3, 2010) 20. A Place Called Home? ' '''21.' Help Me''' Overview Having willingly entered Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, House comes under the care of Dr. Nolan, who is tasked with diagnosing the world's best diagnostician. As a voluntary patient, House can leave any time he wants, but with his medical license in jeopardy because of his psychosis, he has to rely on Dr. Nolan's approval before being allowed to return to the practice of medicine. After accepting his treatment, eventually Dr. Nolan gives him his approval. However, House is soon tempted to start taking vicodin again, Dr. Nolan suggests that he quit diagnostic medicine and go into research. He does so and also takes up cooking with Wilson. However, House's break doesn't last long and he is soon back to solving medical mysteries. When Dr. Nolan sees that this is the only thing that takes House's mind off his pain, he agrees. Meanwhile, Eric Foreman takes over what's left of the diagnostic department in House's absence. However, his authority and the stress of the new position start to affect his relationship with Thirteen. In addition, Chris Taub considers his loss of income, the drop down in reputation from working for Foreman instead of House, and his persistent fear of extreme medicine and once again tenders his resignation. Foreman realizes he can't work with Thirteen as her boss because she's afraid to challenge him on diagnoses - he fires her and asks Allison Cameron and Robert Chase to return to the team. However, affter Chase treads a thin moral line on a case involving an African dictator, he starts to fall apart. Cameron notices Chase is acting weird and believes he is having an affair. Chase finally comes clean and finds Cameron to be surprisingly supportive. They decide they should get out of Princeton while the getting's good. They plan to quit the hospital together and go somewhere else where they can focus on their relationship and on each other. House's medical license is finally reinstated and he starts a plan to get all his old team members back, playing on Chase's fear of losing Cameron, Cameron's underlying love of diagnostic medicine, Taub's boredom with plastic surgery, and Thirteen's newfound adventurism in the face of her terminal illness. He succeeds brilliantly with everyone except Cameron, who realizes House put the patient's life at risk merely to manipulate everyone into working for him again. She realizes that she was a fool to have loved House and that his ego was what drove Chase to think he could play god with a patient's life. She leaves House, Chase and Princeton-Plainsboro for good. House also has to come to terms with his attraction to Lisa Cuddy. He follows her to a medical convention, only to find out that Lucas Douglas has "got there first". His immediate reaction is to try to break them up, but when Cuddy announces a break-up with Lucas, it soon become apparent they faked it just to get House off their back, and that he didn't fall for it for long. Category:Seasons